


Galaxy Harem

by DangerDog (Cutekittenlady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Groping, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/DangerDog
Summary: Technically you don't HAVE to kidnap the loveliest ladies in the universe... But then again, why not?





	Galaxy Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and tags are subject to change. If you have any suggestion for tags leave a comment!
> 
> This is based off of the results of some poll voting I did on a discord awhile back. I plan to write more but no gurantee when that will be or even if the stories will be connected. Still, enjoy the show.

Romelle tilted her head as she looked in the mirror, adjusting the strap of her… clothing? She wasn’t quite sure she could call it that.

It was a light lacey thin top and panties with a very thin veil like material that ran from the point of her bust down to just below her hips with threads of ribbon and black lace running through the hem.

She had gotten the outfit from a small earth shop when she was inquiring about courtship vestments. At the time Romelle had found the lace, ribbon, and pink coloring rather attractive, and had purchased it on a whim. 

Now that she actually had it on she was beginning to question if she had made some kind of mistake. 

It was certainly cute, but it didn’t leave much to the imagination, and she couldn’t really recall ever seeing any human women donning the same outfit. Romelle was starting to think she may have purchased something rather… risque. Which would explain why the vendors face had been red when she’d bought it.

Still, it was comfortable. Romelle resolved to keep the outfit and only rare it in the privacies of her own bedroom. She was certain the soft material would be heavenly to sleep in.

* * *

 

Romelle was regretting this outfit. 

She’d been alone in her room when an alien had appeared in the door. Romelle had been frightened, especially since she was alone in this part of the building tonight. However she took solace in the knowledge that she could likely force her way past the man, get into the hallway, and from there make a break for it. 

It was therefore unfortunate that she failed to see the other man with the tranquilizer.

She woke up to the sight of the two men tearing her room apart. She moved to stop them only to find she couldn’t.

Romelle tried to move her arms but found she couldn’t. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she looked down.

She was sitting upright in the rooms desk chair, arms twisted behind her and bound tightly to the rungs of the chair. Normally she’d have kicked her legs in a panic. However her captors had taken that into account as her ankles had been tied to the chair legs and her knees bound together for extra security.

One of the aliens turned towards her and gave a greasy grin. “Someone's awake.”

The other alien also turned around and gave an equally greasy grin.

Romelle attempted to say something. She wasn’t sure what because when she tried to speak she noticed that a stip of cloth had been slipped between her teeth. 

She let out a startled scream.

The two aliens chuckled as one of them got up and walked towards her. 

Romelle’s struggles were redoubled as the man approached, but it was futile. He came around the backside of the chair and placed both his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down until his lips just brushed the tips of her ears he whispered, “Hello, my lovely lovely girl.”

She could feel his warm damp breath against her hear and his words and tone made her blood run cold.

He ran his hands over her shoulder and upper arm slowly as he continued to whisper, “I’m sorry to disturb you. Our intel about our target was a bit… off. However, I can’t entirely regret the mistake.”

Romelle pulled her head as far away as she could manage, but this did little to comfort her as the aliens exploring fingers had hooked themselves on the straps of her top and slowly slid them off her shoulders so that they hung loose.

“We were looking for the altean princess, but it seems we may have been a bit too discreet with our questioning given that our informant pointed us towards your room. When we asked about an Altean girl they must have assumed we were after you.”

She let out a whine of terror as the alien chuckled with lust as his hands rode back up her arms.

“It’s not a complete waste though. I’m sure we can, ah, extract all kinds of information from that pretty little head of yours.” His hands slid down her shoulders and firmly groped both her breasts. “Besides, I’m sure we’ll find all kinds of uses for you.”

As the man fondled her breasts, Romelle let out a muffled sobbed and wriggled her legs, frustrated by how the alien bindings held firm against her altean strength.

“Bah!” A loud clatter caused the alien fondling her to shift his attention to his partner. “Nothing here! No letters, no documents, no nothing!”

“Don’t complain.” Romelle’s assaulter removed his hands from her chest, “No one saw us come in.”

“And the girl?!”

“We will take her with us.”

“And how, pray tell, will we sneak her out?”

“We have a few old shipment boxes back on the ship. She should fit.”

Romelle’s eyes were filled with tears and she furiously shook her head, twisting her body in a painful and futile attempt to get away.

Her captors ignored her.

“Oh? And you think we can carry her back without being seen?”

“Not now, you nimrod. No one will come looking for her. We’ll get everything prepared on the ship, and then come back for her later tonight. We can hide her in the closet until then in case anyone takes it into their mind to come poking their head in here.”

Hearing these two planning her fate, Romelle attempted to scream,  _ Help me! Somebody please help me! _

However the cloth in her mouth muffled her cries for help.

The handsy alien grabbed the back of her chair and quickly barked out orders to the other, “Quickly, help me pull her into the closet.”

Romelle’s sobs only increased as the other begrudgingly grabbed the front legs of the chair and together they carried the chair across the room and pushed her, chair and all, into the closet.

“God she’s noisy.” The disgruntled alien spat.

“Load her up with a small dose of tranquilizer. It should keep her quiet for a few hours until we can get back.” As he spoke he twirled a strand of Romelle’s hair in his finger and ran a hand over her cheek and grasped her chin. Forcing her face upward, she could see his grin through her blurry tear filled vision. “Once we get you back to base, and regroup, we’ll have a lot more fun together you sexy little altean slut.”

Romelle felt as the other alien pricked her skin with a needle. The drug did its job quickly as the poor girl fell unconscious, her eyes still streaming with tears.


End file.
